


Don't go 'round tonight, it's bound to take your life

by Mxtanoia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Serial Killers, Underfell - Freeform, also lots of own interepretion, based on a dream i had today, everyone is on the surface btw, gender neutral reader, just read into it, kinda anticlimatic i'm sorry i had a writers block but i still wanted to write this, kinda wierd au i can't really explain it haha, this is so dark I cant even see my hand, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtanoia/pseuds/Mxtanoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted to overthrow the king and rule the kingdom themselves;</p><p>But somebody was standing in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go 'round tonight, it's bound to take your life

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is based on a legit dream I had, I'm not sure if this will turn into a fanfic, so I'll leave it as a oneshot here.  
> It was really freaky tbh but I figured it would be interesting to combine it with something and write it down.  
> AND! This is legitimately my first readerinsert ever, so please be kind hhhh ; ;

_Don't go around tonight_  
_Well, it's bound to take your life_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise_

 

You had know the brothers for ages now. You knew about their wierd tendencies, Papyrus' megalomaniac personality, Sans wierd habit of eating pure spices and mustard. However, there was a part to both of them, you couldn't quite grasp. Sure, both looked awfully scary, having one of their teeth replaced with a golden fang, Sans basically looking incredibly serious and not to be fooled with and Papyrus, well, he had an incredibly intimidating aura that was filling every place he went to and made everyone shiver in both terror and respect.

It wasn't clear to you, how you'd managed to stay around them this long, many people had asked you about it, whether you were scared of them, or not. Well. the answer was simple, you stayed around them, because you knew about their darkest secret. To backtrace a little, you came to this kingdom together with your father, unfortunately, he died because of an uncurable illness and a scientist took you in. The scientist was the father to Sans and Papyrus, so you were bound to grow up with them. Soon, their father left them as well, leaving the three of you alone.

Even when you were kids, they had a certain rough and mean aura. Papyrus even wanted to hit you every so often because you didn't play along. You didn't hate them for being this way. All the others were afraid of them. Except you. Nothing has changed, well, except that they turned into **serial killers.**

\-----

Sighing, you put down your mug. The weather wasn't very pleasant outside, yet Papyrus went out to do some of his patrols. Sans was just lingering around the house, a little nervously even since he wanted everything to be flawless, or else the taller one would be an unpleasant persona to be around with. You pushed some of your hair strands behind your ear and got up from your position to adjust your clothing. "Sans?", you called out. The slightly smaller man appeared around the corner. "heh, what's the matter? can't ya see that i'm busy? d-do you want to piss off Papyrus?" His red eyes were glued onto you, frightened. You were used to this, you reassured yourself. "I'm sure that he doesn't even pa-"

The door opened with a loud thud. He was home again. "SANS! I SEE; YOU DID SOMETHING USEFUL IN YOUR IMBECILE LIFETIME!", his loud and higher voice halled through the whole house. The taller brother entered the room the two of you were currently standing in. "AH. PLEASANTLY. JUST WHERE I NEEDED THE LOWER CREATURES TO BE!" He ordered you both to sit at the small wooden table.

Very soon, he inagurated you and Sans into his ultimate plan. You knew, he had an issue with himself and stuff, that he always needed to be the best, the one who got to choose the rules, hell, he'd go over corpses to win. Well, this was his plan. He planned on assassinating king Asgore and Queen Toriel during the speech tomorrow and take over the role of both of the royals. You dubbed him insane, in your mind obviously. Sans was only shifting in his seat, poor one, he had no other choice to accept his fate of being the accomplice. Your eyelids fluttered a little, you really didn't want this to happen. Most of the time, you had been passive about their murders, but now you wanted to do something about it. You refused to see another person die. Many people had come close to figuring out major answers, you watched many of them die or "just" saw their corpses being disposed, the point being, you refused to be passive. You were aware, that you were basically asking to be the next on their list, but you really didn't want this to happen. If the country would be overthrown by them, it was only a matter of time, that the whole world would be on it's edge.

\-----

The rain hadn't stopped yet, when you decided to sneak out in the middle of the night. Your cloak, that you draped over yourself in order to stay anonymous, was soaked wet. It was freezing, and the breezes that ran through the forest and town ran chills through your whole body. You had to stop them, you were determinded enough to do this. Nothing was going to stop you, not even mud, dangerous animals or something similar. You were nervous though. How would you be able to explain this to the majesty himself? How would you justify appearing infront of the castle in the dark of night. Just a few more steps to climb and you arrived. The castle of the Dreemurr Family was definitely an impressive building. Fear and Adrenaline rushed through your whole body as you reached the gates. Torches, which were shielded in glass lit the area a little and the guard drew their spears in a hostile manner, as they saw you.

"What is it, that you desire, stranger?", one asked you. Taking all your courage and determination, you answered, "I came to see king Asgore, it is a matter of highest urgency."

The guards laughed at you in disbelief. "You have to be kidding, it is in the middle of the night! The king and the queen are long asleep." You gulped. Of course, it was more difficult than you expected. "I heard rumors of people wanting to take the kings and queens' lives. I merely want to prevent a tragedy."

\-----

You had no idea how you ended up here now. You had seriously made it into the kings' throne room and there he sat. King Asgore, intimidating as ever. His yellow eyes were glued onto you. Confusion and Coldness filling his facial expression. "Stranger, why did you want to see me in the middle of the night? Did you not think that tomorrow would have been a better time to consult me?" You bowed, being careful about your cloak, "Forgive me, your Majesty. First thing, I do not want to reveal my identity, however I wanted to warn you, in the folk arose some dissatisfied voices, some people planned on assassinating you and your wife tomorrow." Silence, dead silence waged in the room. You shivered, one reason being your coldness from the harsh weather outside and the other, well, the kings aura intimadated you. He shifted a little in his seat, "I shall be cautious tomorrow. If this was a mere joke, then you shall pay with your life, stranger. You may leave now."

You thanked and said farewell to Asgore and as soon you left the castle, you ran, you ran somewhere the both could not find you. You wanted to hide from the betrayal you had commited, that one sentence had changed your life now, you were aware, that you were in grave danger now. No matter where you went.

\-----

Several months later, it was a similar night like the one in which you left the brothers. The guilt was still present and gnawing at your mind every hour. You should've kept quiet. It was your fault, sometimes you even dreamt how you would meet the brothers again, their expressions twisted with disgust, anger and unbelievable lust to tear you into shreds, one by one. After these dreams you would wake up crying, shaking and trying to comfort yourself.

You thought you would never see of them again until this night. It was an unsually calm night, you slept pleasingly calm and didn't have a single nightmare, however your sleep was quite light and you jolted as you heard steps in the hallway. You wondered, who could be sneaking around in your home...? Either way it was creeping you out big time. Your hands started to shake, your palms becoming sweaty and your breath becoming loud. Slowly you got up, you had to do something. You had to hide. You had to run. Run again?! You weren't even sure who exactly was paying you this visit.

"heya"

You slowly turned around. There he was. Sans. His expression was seemingly drenched in furiosity and bloodlust. This couldn't be real. This wasn't real. Your vision started to get blurry. "heh. i hope you understand w-why i'm this angry", his voice tripped a few times, probably from his anger and excitement. Excitement for wha-, your questions were answered when he pulled out a dangerously sharp-looking machete. "S-Sans listen-"

He sighed, rolling his head back a little. "he's dead. he's dead because you acted like the stupid little rat you actually are." When he eyed you again, his red eyes were glimmering with hate. "i'm gonna avenge him. heheh. i'm going to wipe your pathetic little life from this planet. it's justice." You grabbed the nearest object you could find to defend yourself, but no avail. He tackled you on your bed and was now kneeling over you. "quite sad that i didn't get to make you scream in a different way. heheh."

Sans paused shortly, to swallow your frightened and pleading expression throughly. "i'd be lying if i said that i were sorry, heheh" What came next was just a blur to you, but you remembered his cold red eyes, his manic laughter, the pain and your own blood. He made sure that you would never say another word again. 


End file.
